Ink Demons vs Real Demons
by TheAmazingAuthoress
Summary: Its not that Joey brought Bendy to life (without telling anyone) that bothered his employees, it was how Joey did it. Black Magic isn't something you should mess around with, and the Bendy Crew's about to learn that the hard way. Thanks to the rituals and pentagrams, Bendy may not be the only demon lurking in the studio.
1. Ahhh!

**Authoress' note: Before I begin, I fist want to give an apology.**

 **The last Bendy Story was titled** **Bendy and the Ink Machine Behind the Scenes: Holy Books an sort-of unh** **when it was supposed to be called "Bendy and the Ink Machine Behind the Scenes: Holy Books and sort-of unholy demons." I have no idea what happened.**

 **Anyway, GlitchMerald asked for the story of what happened to the studio before the Bendy Crew decided to film it for a horror game. If you haven't read my "Bendy and the Ink Machine Behind the Scenes" stories... don't worry. Their just a fun little AU series of "what if Joey decided to recreate his old studio as the grounds for a horror game." I love doing the shorts, and I totally recommend them if you want a good laugh, but this is the story of how the toons were brought to life in the first place and how the studio was destroyed.**

 **Oh and I'm** ** _totally_** **the owner of BATIM. Not TheMeatly. Nope, it's all mine**

 **(Puppet whacks me in the head)**

 **Okay Okay fine, Mr. Meatly owns Bendy and the others, I'm just a fan.**

Henry Brookes was a cool-headed man. Not many things bothered him, and his temper was slow. He was a patient man who never held a grudge and was always willing to lend a hand.

So his wife, Linda, was more than a bit surprised when Henry barged into the recording room and slammed the door shut as if the devil himself was chasing him. Sweat was beating down Henry's pale face as the young man panted like a dying dog. He pressed his back against the door as if bracing himself for someone, or something, to try to knock the door down.

Sammy halted the recording as Linda rushed to her husbands aid. "Henry, what's wrong? Is someone hurt?"

Henry shakedly straitened up, still pressing his back against the door. He gripped his wife's shoulder as if his life depended on it. "B-B-B... there was a B-"

"A what? A bomb?" One musician, Leo, asked.

"A B-B... a dog... in the studio..." Henry stammered.

"Henry, a dog? We have a dog at home, they don't scare you." Linda cooed as she guided Henry to a nearby chair. "Ally, get Henry a glass of water, please."

Allison nodded and bolted out of the room. Meanwhile, Sammy queried, "Wait, how did a dog get in the studio? Last I checked it wasn't bring your pets to work day."

"N-No... this dog, it stood on its hind l-legs... and had pants on..." Henry muttered, holding his head in his hands.

One of the musicians, Leo, frowned. "You mean like Boris?"

"YES!" Henry jumped from his seat, startling everyone. "It was like he just jumped out of a poster. I was busy at my desk when I saw a shadow over me, I turned around and there's BORIS! It's crazy, but I swear it was him."

Everyone stared at Henry for a long minute before Sammy burst out laughing. "Oh man, I thought it was Joey who was nuts!"

"I'm being serious, Sammy. I wouldn't lie about something like this!" Henry yelled.

Linda gently took hold of her husbands shoulders and began to steer him out of the room. "Henry, I think this is a sign that you're working to hard. I'm gonna tell Joey that you're not feeling well and you are _going to go home and rest._ "

Henry shook his head. "Joey, I gotta tell Joey this..."

"No-" Sammy cut in, "The last person you need to tell this to is Jo-"

Just then Allison raced into the room, screaming like a dansal in a horror movie. She was looking over her shoulder as if something was chasing her.

And there was.

A little black demon.

As soon as the devil darling ran into the room, all hell broke loose. Everyone were toppling over each other, trying to get out of the way as the little demon chased Allison around the room. Everyone was screaming and yelling. Some, like Linda and Sammy, were trying to restore order while avoiding the demon as if he was a flea-infested cat. Others, like Allison and most of the musicians simply screamed as they attempted to escape the room. Allison stood on a chair and started whacking the little thing with a violin bow. The demon paid no heed as it attempted to climb on the chair, which wasn't easy considering he was the size of a house cat.

"Get it away from me! Get it away! What the heck is that thing?!" Allison screamed. The demon grabbed her skirt and started climbing up it, causing the voice actress to scream as she toppled over off the chair. The demon was also startled and jumped off her.

Henry gaped at the situation until the devil darling started running towards him. Before Henry could flee, it gripped Henry's leg and gazed at him with an expression of pure curiosity and wonder. Linda screeched and raced over to get the demon off him, but Sammy grabbed her shoulder to stop her. One at a time, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the little demon clutching to the animator. Henry simply stared at it, as if he was hypnotized. Cautiously he lowered his hand to pet the creature, but the demon grabbed it with its two gloved hands and started to climb his arm like a monkey climbs a vine. When it reached Henry's shoulder it started touching Henry's face. Poking his cheeks, grabbing his hair, petting his nose. Everyone could only gape.

"H-Hello there..." Henry whispered.

The demon stared at Henry through its pie-cut eyes, before giving a toothy grin. It then butted heads with him in a playful matter.

"I don't believe this..." Sammy mumbled.

Henry moved his arms to get a comfortable grip on the toon. Soon he held him like one holds a toddler. The demon continued to smile as he played with Henry's dishwater-blond hair.

"That's..." Linda breathed.

"Bendy." Henry whispered.

OOO

About an hour later Linda, Allison, Sammy, and Henry all sat in the record loft above the music room. Bendy sat on a chair swinging his little legs back and fourth without a care in the world.

"So this is Bendy." Sammy spoke after a period of awkward silence.

Linda nodded. "This is the little devil darling."

"That tried to get under my skirt, the little pervert." Ally snapped.

"How did you find him?" Linda asked.

"I didn't, he found me. I was coming back with the water when I heard footsteps racing behind me. I turned around and there was Bendy, running towards me full speed. I panicked and ran."

"Toots, hate to break it to ya, but he's the size of a cat." Sammy reminded.

"I thought he was a dog or something. All this talk about dogs made me jumpy. You know I hate canines."

Henry said nothing as he pet Bendy's head. The demon had a Velvet touch to him. Bendy gave a small squeak in delight as he leaned into Henry's hand.

"What do you think of him, Henry?" Linda asked.

Henry didn't respond. Instead he started stretching Bendy behind the horns. Bendy began to purr.

"Henry?"

"..."

Henry..."

"..."

 _"Henry!"_

"Hmm? What?" Henry snapped out of his daze.

"I was asking what you thought of Bendy, but it seems that your answer is obvious."

"Sorry, I... I just can't believe this. Look at him. A living cartoon."

"Yes, Henry, we're all amazed." Sammy said. "And we are also dramatized and confused. _How_ is that thing alive?!"

"I don't think anyone here can answer that question." Linda mumbled.

"I have a better question, what do we do with it?" Allison asked.

"Well, we can't show him to Joey, not yet. His reaction's gonna be unpredictable." Sammy stated.

Henry got an idea. "Hey, Linda..."

Linda snapped her head in her husbands direction. "Why do I feel like I'm not gonna like your idea?"

"Well, Bendy can't stay here, so what about-"

"No."

"Linda-"

"No, Henry. Bendy's not coming home with us."

"Well, we can't keep him in the music room."

"We don't even know what he is, Henry."

"Sure we do," joked Sammy, "He a little dancing demon!"

Linda rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. We have no idea what he's made of or how he was made. He could be dangerous."

A sucking sound filled the room. Everyone turned their heads to see Bendy sucking his gloved thumb.

"Yeah, he looks real threatening." Sammy snorted. "Ya know what, why don't I take him home."

"Sounds good to me, get him out of here!" Allison whined.

OOO

Meanwhile, in another part of the studio, Joey Drew ran down the halls like a madman.

"C'mon, Bendy, where are ya?! Oh... I hope I find him before Alice comes out too. I have ta be there!"


	2. Uh

**Authoress' note: Oh Dang, _5 reviews the first chapter?!_ Man, this is going better that my "He will set us free" story (go read it if your into horror). Thank you so much guys! I'm gonna have fun writing this one! **

**Pink Fox Productions: Yeah I always imagined everyone's first reactions of Bendy would be a bit more chaotic. I can imagine an animated version of that scene would be hilarious, with the sound of random instruments being stepped on as everyone screams.**

 **ArizunoShojo: Yeah, Bendy just automatically clicks with Henry. Maybe because he was the only one who didn't scream at his presence. Oh, and about Joey...**

 **da goat: I'm glad i make you laugh! Laughter's the best medicine!**

 **Derp: Sammy seemed to have a bit of an attitude in the recordings, so I thought it was fitting to give him some sass. He has a pretty dry sense of humor.**

 **Agent 3 P: Most people think Bendy's a cat, not Allison! ;)**

 **Anyway, on with the story! And I own none of the characters (rubs my head nervously), so don't hurt me Meatly.**

Henry couldn't work.

After that little Boris and Bendy incident Henry was constantly looking over his shoulder, checking to see if a toon was going to sneak up behind him. After about two hours of this, Henry dropped his pen in defeat.

"Maybe Linda's right about me working too hard." Henry yawned. "Well, it's not my fault."

Henry hear the door creak open behind him. Turning around, he saw a little black blur race into the room. Seconds later Sammy banged the door open all the way. He looked like he had just ran a marathon. "Did that... little... devil run in here?" He wheezed.

Henry blinked.

Bendy jumped out of his hiding spot and started running around the room, knocking things over in the process. "There you are!" Sammy shouted as he chased after it. Sammy wasn't the most graceful person, so he made an even bigger mess chasing after the demon.

Henry, tired, confused, and bored, chuckled at the scene before him. Soon Bendy noticed Henry and grabbed his leg like he did before.

"Ugh... what is with that thing?" Sammy growled as he rubbed his head.

Henry snorted and shrugged as Bendy climbed into his lap. "Maybe Bendy likes me better than you."

"Ya think?" Sammy sighed. "That thing won't sit still."

"It's sitting now."

Just then Susie popped her head in the room. "Henry, Joey needs you, now."

The boys looked at the voice actress. She was a bit older than Allison, although not by much. She had short dark-drown hair and a round, pale face. Ever since Alice Angel was voiced by Allison, most of Susie's cheerful, childish side had vanished. Maybe people in the studio teased that the real Susie only came out when Susie sang for the cartoons. When Allison replaced Susie, many of the fans commented on Allison's voice was less annoying than Susie, but Susie was a better singer. So a compromise was made: Allison voiced the lines, and Susie sang. Ever since then the two girls had rivaled each other, usually through pranks and stealing each others stuff. Sammy normally sided with Susie, Linda with Allison, and Henry? Well, depended on his mood.

"Now?" Henry asked, glancing at Bendy. Did Susie see him?

"Yes, so put the cat down and come on, Joey's kinda frantic. Hi Sammy." She said before disappearing down the hall. "Keep up, Mr. Brookes!"

Sammy snorted. "Yeah Henry, put the cat down. Don't want to mess with an angel, do ya?"

Henry sighed. He picked up Bendy from under the arms and handed him to Sammy. "Keep an eye on him."

When Henry left the room, Bendy wiggled out of Sammy's grip and hopped on Henry's desk. Before Sammy could stop him, he started chugging the ink jar like a baby sucks a bottle.

"Bendy! No! Ugh- bad demon!"

OOO

"What'dya need, Joey?" Henry asked when he and Susie arrived. Joey was pacing in front of a door that had ink flowing from underneath it. That wasn't an unusual sight, since ink made up half the studio.

"Henry, thank the gods! Susie you can go now. Henry, bud, I have a very important assignment for you."

"Uh... sure, real quick Joey, I've gotta finish a few frames-"

"And pet your cat." Susie cut in.

"Susie, don't you have somewhere to be?" Joey snapped.

Susie rolled her eyes and jogged out the hall, slamming the door behind her. She and Joey were having... issues since the whole "Alice Angel will now be voiced by Miss Allison Pendle" incident.

"Alright Henry, you see this door here?" Joey pointed to the door. Henry noticed how Joey's arm seemed to shake slightly. Strange, it was normally his leg that did that. Henry hoped the disease wasn't spreading.

Henry nodded slowly. "Yes..."

"Okay, there's something I have to do real quick, so whatever you do, don't let anyone in this room. You are to guard this room, got it?!"

"Uh..."

"Thank's Henry, you're a hero!" Joey then ran down the hall and vanished.

"Okay..."

Henry leaned i=on the wall with his arms crossed, listening to the pipes hum. A couple minutes later Linda strolled down the hall.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" She asked.

Henry smiled. "I'm on a 'very important assignment' from Joey."

"Which is...?"

"Watch this door." Henry pointed his thumb to it.

Linda eyed him. "That's more than a bit suspicious."

"Ya think?"

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Linda said. "I dare you to open it."

"What? No, you do it."

"I'm not doing it."

"I'm not either."

"Come on Henry, think. Joey wants you to guard an ominous door. Don't you want to know what he's hiding?" Kinda smiled. "It'll be an adventure."

"After Bendy and Boris, I've had enough adventures today."

Just then a low moan came from inside the room. The couple froze, their eyes glued to the door.

"Did you hear-" Henry was cut off.

"Sh!" Linda raised her index finger to silence him. Another moan, this time sounding more feminine.

Henry frowned. "Wait, is that a girl?"

Linda turned to Henry, her face paling. "Linda, are you okay?"

"Joseph Drew you didn't-!" Linda growled as she trusted open the door. Linda expected to see a victim of assault, but what the two actually saw was much worse.

A fountain of ink seemed to flow out of the ground in the center of the room, almost like it was leaking through the floor. In the center was a small figure covered in ink. From the being's size and shape one could tell it was a female, and while she was moving, she appeared to be drowning at the same time.

 _"OH MY GOD!"_ Linda screamed, rushing to the girl's aid. " _Henry get Susie or Allison, now! Hurry!"_

Henry was more concerned about his wife then obeying her order. Right before she dove in the ink Henry grabbed her arm. "Wait, we don't know what that thing is!"

"She needs help, that's what! Oh my God, Joey what were you doing?! Henry, help me!" Ripping out of her husbands grasp she rushed before the girl, trying as gently as she could to pull her out.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm here... Henry, help me pull her up, I think she's stuck!"

After several moments of trial and error, the two managed to her the ink covered child out of the ink. As soon as she was pulled free she fell forward and collapsed in Henry's arms. "Oh- hey there, it's okay, I got ya." Henry said as he helped her stand. She was very short, only came up halfway his chest. She was remarkably thin too. Thanks to the ink, it was hard to make out her face and shin color, but she appeared to have two sharp bumps on either side of her head. Henry carefully wiped the ink from her eyes, and his jaw dropped.

Her eyes were huge, black, and pie cut.

"Alice?" Henry breathed. The girl blinked before smiling shyly. Henry realized that he was the first thing she had ever seen. That is, if she was born just now. And like a newly hatched duckling who saw the first thing as his mother, Alice snuggled into Henry's chest and cooed.

Linda stood before them, covered in ink and speechless.

"Alice Angel?" She asked when she found her voice.

"Yeah."

Linda nodded slowly. Some noises where heard from behind the door. Henry turned around to see a very shocked Joey Drew standing in the doorway. The three of them stared at each other (Alice just continued to snuggle) for what seemed like forever.

Finally, Linda slowly turned her head to the ink puddle, then Joey, then Alice, then back to Joey, wide-eyed all the while.

"I-I can explain." Joey said hoarsely.

" _BENDY!"_ A shout broke everyone from their trance. The clicking of little feet followed by the thudding the boots echoed the hall outside. _"Give me that paper now!"_ A little devil raced into the room, once again followed by a cranky musician. "Dammit Bendy, I-" Sammy froze, seeing the state of the room. Bendy paid no mind as he hugged Henry. In his left glove was the sheet music for the upcoming Bendy episode.

"Joseph Drew, what the %$# where you doin'?" Sammy hissed.

 **Henry's gonna have a hard time now that Alice and Bendy think of him as their papa. Linda and Joey are gonna be jealous.**

 **Anyway, make sure you Follow, Favorite, and Review, and Bendy _may_ not turn into a terrifying ink demon **

**Maybe.**

 **Who knows.**


	3. Joey, what did you do!

**Authoress' note: I'm too tired to make a silly intro so here you go...zzz...**

 **Kitsuneotakugirl91: Yes, Bendy is adorable... when he wants to be.**

 **GlitchMerald: Yeah... Henry, Linda, Bendy, and Alice have a lot of bonding moments coming up.**

 **Dancing-Ink-Demon:Yes, yes he is.**

 **Pink Fox Productions: Well, you were wondering where Boris was... :)**

 **I own nothing**

"You... brought toons... to life..." Henry stated. He and Joey stood in Mr. Drews office. Linda was helping Alice get the ink off her, Sammy was back in the music department, and Bendy...

Bendy was still firmly attached to Henry's leg.

Joey sighed in defeat. "I was going to tell you guys-"

"WHEN?!" Henry shouted. "When were you going to tell us? Joey, you just did what everyone fantasizes to do! You. brought. cartoons. to. life!" There were hints of amazement in his voice.

"Are... Are you mad?"

"Well-I-"

Henry was interrupted by Bendy's whimpering. The animator looked down to see the demon's mouth quivering slightly. Henry sighed as he slumped down into a chair. As soon as he did Bendy climbed into his lap and snuggled into his chest.

"I... I don't know. I'm just... confused." Henry said as he stroked the toons head. "This... how did you even do this?"

Joey suddenly had a _very_ guilty look on his face. "It's... a bit hard to explain."

"Yeah, seeing a cartoon angel ascend from a pile of ink, that's real difficult to explain." Joey didn't know if Henry was being sarcastic, and frankly, neither did Henry.

After a minute of awkward silence, Henry said, "So... I guess you were the one who brought Boris to life too?"

"Yeah, but... he immediately ran off..."

"Henry sighed as he buried his face in his hands. "Are you kidding me?!"

OOO

Wally Franks had seen many things in the studio, but this had to top them all off.

Earlier that day, Wally had been frantically looking for his keys when he bumped into this... thing that looked exactly like Boris. The "Boris didn't speak or attack him, so Wally decided to pretend he didn't see anything.

But that's when things got weird.

The Boris began to wordlessly follow him around.

Every time Wally took a step, Boris would too. Eventually the janitor started running, and Boris ran after him. When he stopped, Boris stopped two feet away from him.

"Whayd'ya want?!" Wally finally snapped.

Boris said nothing, but a rumbling came from his stomach.

"Ya gotta be kidding me." Wally mumbled as he stalked into the kitchen. Opening the cabinet, he got out his lunch an a stray can of bacon soup. Opening the can (without heating it up, putting the containments in a bowl, or even getting a spoon) he shoved the soup into Boris.

"Here." Wally grunted before sitting down. Boris sat down next to him.

"What is ya problem?! Why won't ya leave me alone?"

"..."

"Can ya talk?"

"..."

"Do I need to show ya how to eat?"

"..." Followed by a rumbling sound.

Wally sighed. "Ya do this." Taking the can he made motions to drinking the soup before handing it back to Boris. "You try."

Boris stared at the can for a good minute before dumping the soup on his head. He shook his head and stick his tongue out to get the food dripping from his head. It was like watching a dog drink from a water hose.

Wally cracked up, banging his fists on the table. Boris too made motions of laughing (although no sound came out) before the clicking of heels caught their attention. Looking up, the janitor and dog eyed Susie. The sassy angel gave them a skeptically look before mumbling "What is with these weird pets today." And with that she spun on her heels and strolled from the room.

OOO

Linda wasn't a mother yet, but she treated Alice like the angel was her own child. Alice whimpered in fear as Linda used a dry towel to wipe the ink from her face.

"Sh... Sh... it's okay." Linda cooed. "You're safe, sweetie." Alice shivered.

"Are you cold?" Linda didn't know if toons could feel temperatures, but that was a tiny dress she was wearing. Linda placed her jacket over the girl's bare shoulders. "There we go... nice and toasty."

Alice hugged the jacket as she looked around the room.

"What are you looking for?" Linda asked.

The door opened and Joey and Henry (with Bendy) walked into the room. As soon as Alice say Henry she raced to him and snuggled into his chest while sniffing.

Henry looked at Linda in alarm, who in return said, "I don't know what's wrong with her."

Joey, meanwhile, couldn't help but envy Henry for all the special treatment he was getting. "Henry the toon whisperer." He muttered.

Henry laughed as he gently hugged Alice. "Well, I think these two are coming with us whether we like it or not."

 **Awww... Bonding moments!**

 **Yeah, Alice is going to be super clingy to Henry. But don't worry Linda will get some love too.**

 **Sorry the chapter's so short, life's been kinda crazy lately and frankly I feel like I've been wasting my time with these stories and my workaholic side's been kickin' in and AUUUUUUGGGGHHH! But at the same time I'm having a lot of fun, and I hope you are all enjoying these stories too. Gee, if only there was a way for you guys to tell me if you guys like these stories- wait, what's that? Is that... a review box? And it's empty?! Oh no, we can't have that! How 'bout you guys fix that by leaving a comment? Be nice please, or I'll sick Bendy on ya!**

 **HaHaHa, just kidding! Or am I...? :)**


	4. Business with the boss

**Good lordy this took way longer than it should of, but alas, it is finished.**

 **AquamarineDolphins: Don't worry, Boris will warm up. But Wally and Boris are going to have mentor/student like relationship.**

 **InvaderPeppermim: Oh this story's completed, it's just not written out yet!**

 **Kitsuneotakugirl91: Joey's not the one they should be afraid of. They'll warm up to the creator in time!**

 **Pink Fox Productions: I think we all want a little Bendy to cling to us, but I got Orio (my OC)**

 **On with the horrors! I own nothing**

Sammy always knew Henry was a father-type, he just never guessed that his first kids would be toons. He thought it was hilarious how Alice followed Henry everywhere and how Bendy was glued to his knee. So it wan't "if" they were coming home with the Brookes, it was "how." Henry's car could only fit two people. So the Brookes, the toons, Sammy, Joey, and Wally sat in the break room trying to construct a plan.

"Strap them to the roof and say they were roadkill." Sammy joked.

Alice frowned at that idea while Bendy cocked his head in confusion.

"Sure, we can just say that Bendy was a stray cat." Wally piped up. For an unknown reason, Boris flinched at the word "cat."

Linda rolled her eyes. "Any of you gooses have a real plan?"

"I could call my brother and he could give some of is a ride home-" Henry suggested before Joey cut him off.

"No! No no no no absolutely not. The fewer people who know about this the better."

"Uh, Joey, hate to break it ta ya but Bendy terrorized the entire music band earlier today." Sammy sneered.

Joey snapped his head in Sammy's direction. "What?!"

"Don't worry, boss, they all probably thought he was a cat." Sammy brushed him off.

Joey adjusted his seat out of nervousness. Henry noted how pale Joey had become today, and his shaking seemed to have gotten worse.

"You alright. Joey?" Henry asked.

Joey nodded, eyes fixed to the ground. "I just... I just can't believed this all worked."

"Yeah, neither can the rest of us. And I don't see anyone here piping up questions, so-" Sammy stood on his chair, towering over everyone. "Alright, Mr. Drew. First and foremost, how exactly are these toons alive? Second, was this one of your sparse-of-the-moment things or have you been planning this for awhile? Third-"

"I get your point, Sammy, you're all confused. I know this is kind of sudden, I was planning on revealing them all later, but they certainly proved a handful." Joey chuckled nervously as he straightened his tie. "But I want to assure you all that I have this under control, I've been preparing for this for quite some time, so no need to worry."

"Preparing for what? Bringing toons to life? Mista Drew, hadn't you heard of Frankinstien?" Wally snapped.

Just then Bendy stood up and began to stomp around on strait legs, arms out before him in a comical matter while his tongue hanged from his mouth.

"He knows Frankinstien?"Wally asked.

"How could he know that if he's only a day- Joey how long have these guys been alive?" Linda asked.

"Only today."

Linda tapped her finger on the table. "Then how do they know about-"

"Can we focus on the current situation here, folks?" Wally snapped.

Henry nodded in agreement. "You know, now that I think about it, maybe it's not a good idea for them to leave the studio just yet. They need time to adjust to things."

"Don't we all." Sammy mumbled. Outloud, he said, "Are you saying that we should just leave them here?"

Henry shook his head. "I was thinking we could all take shifts. One of us could spend the night with the toons until they're ready to go outside."

"Exactly what I was thinking, old pal!" Joey boomed. "How about I spend the first night, since I- uh..." Everyone noticed how Bendy had fallen asleep on Henry lap. The CEO realized how difficult it was going to be to separate them. "On second thought, how about the Brookes and I stay here?"

"No. I'm not spending the night here." Linda objected.

"Well, I normally stay here late anyway, but Linda's got a point..."

"So it's settled?" Joey piped up.

Henry sighed. "Linda, it you want to go home, then you can go home. But I don't think Bendy or Joey's gonna let me leave."

Linda stared at her husband in defeat. "...Fine. I'll stay too."

"No, honey, you don't have..."

"No, Henry. I'm staying too. Can't you have all the love." Linda smiled. "But I'll swing by the house to get some food and a change of clothes. I'm not feasting on Bacon soup tonight."

OOO

And so it was settled. Linda came back with two sleeping bags and spare blankets, as well as sandwiches, fruit, and green tea. Wally had to work late (again) and Sammy went home, so Wally, Joey, the toons and the Brookes had a mini picnic in Henry's office. Boris and Bendy were playing with the blankets while Alice quietly chewed her sandwich. Linda noticed how her body posture seemed curled in, as if she was nervous. She didn't blame her. The poor angel knew no one, but for someone born this morning she could already walk and eat. It was a bit... unnatural. Boris and Bendy, on the other hand, were very lively. Joey always tried to get Bendy's attention, but the little demon had a 5 second occupation span.

To Linda, this was all some weird dream. A few weeks ago she dreamed that Alice Angel was in that one Betty Boop episode where Betty fell into Hell by accident. She told Henry about it, and somehow the word got to Joey, and now Henry was currently animating it into an upcoming episode.

Linda didn't know the full plot of the episode, but she did know it had something to do with Bendy going to demon school in hell, and how Alice Angel was trying to sneak him out. To Linda, the episode seemed to hit close to home for her. It always felt like demons were trying to drag her and society down, and how angels have to come and barely pull them to safety. Especially since times were so rough right now.

"Well, I better be getting off," Wally said as he grabbed his hat. "Ya'll have a good evenin.'"

"You too, Wally. Now get outta here!" Henry teased, shooing him away.

After Wally left, Joey yawned. "I better be getting down to my office. I'll see you in the morning. And Bendy," Bendy looked up at his creator. "Remember to keep smiling, alright bud?" And with that Joey was out the door.

Henry gave tired smile. "You guys best be getting to bed. I'll join ya later."

"Please don't stay up too late again." Linda pleaded.

"Don't worry about me, love." Henry smiled.

The three toons snuggled under the blanket-made bed and Linda tucked them in. "You three rest good, okay? Don't be like daddy."

Henry's hand stopped mid-frame. He didn't turn around, but a small smile creeped on his lips. _Daddy._ He thought he'd never hear that name. Linda and Henry had wanted to be parents for so long, but they could barely provide for themselves. The two of them had promised that as soon as they can, they would multiply like rabbits. Work took up too much time, and thanks to the Great Depression they couldn't afford much, and yet it seemed like three little creatures were sent by storks, or in this case, summoned by ink. That thought made Henry frown.

How were they brought to life anyway?

OOO

Deep in the studio, Joey slowly opened his door and flicked on the light switch, only to find it broken.

Joey frowned. Looks like he'll have to call in Mr. Conner again. Joey stumbled over to his drawer to grab a few candles, but a silhouette sitting in his chair made him pause.

"I see that the toons were a success." The figure noted, it's voice sounding like Henry, but it had an ominous, an air to it, almost like it was hypnotically terrifying.

Joey straightened up. "I- yes. I-I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

The figure shrugged. "I'm going to be swinging by from time to time to make sure everything's going smoothly. Although..." It straitened up, "...I thought we weren't going to reveal them just yet."

Joey's palms became sweaty. "I-I tried, but as soon as Bendy and Boris came they both ran off and Henry-"

The figure stood up, banging its fists on the table. "I have no time for excuses, Mr. Drew! Do you not realize you almost jeopardized my plan?! You should be grateful that they all handled the situation well, or I might not be so merciful in the future." The figure growled lowly. "You said something about Henry?"

"I- yes. H-He..."

"Out with it!"

"H-He's bonded with them, mostly Bendy and Alice. Boris seems to like Wally, and Linda likes them as well."

It sat back down, sighing. "Anyone else know?"

"Sammy, and the rest of the musicians, so I've heard."

"I see." It said coldly. "I'll keep a third eye on them, especially Henry. The guy may be old-schooled with a religious nut for a wife, but he's just what I need to keep our plan afloat. If he likes the toons, he's more likely to stick around. I can't afford him leaving."

"But what if he finds out about this? He'll quit on the spot, and Linda will get an exo-"

"I don't give a damn, Drew. From my experience people are drawn to ease. Up his pay, give him benefits, whatever it takes. Above all, don't let him know anything until he's comfortable, and I'll decide when that is."

"Why do you need Henry?" Joey asked.

The figure gave a slight chuckle. "Don't worry, my friend, no harm's gonna come to him, just keep him happy, and I'll make sure everyone knows the names of Bendy and Joey Drew."

 **Authoress' note: What do you want from Henry, Mr. Mysterious-Villain-Who-Only-Appears-In-The-Shadows?! Are you Walt Disney? Darth Vader?! (Gasp!) I know who you are! You're Elmer Fud!**

 **Evil Guy: ... Not even close.**

 **Authoress: Nuts. Anywho, make sure you follow, favorite, and review, and keep a lookout for any more Bendy news! (I heard something about a pickaxe... Anyone know about that?)**


End file.
